


Gotham Bat-Watching Forum哥谭观蝙学论坛

by windyswind



Series: Guide to Batman's Super Fanboy [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Forum, Gossip, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity, bruce found out, clark writing love stories of him and batman, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: Bruce Wayne finds out his new boyfrind Clark is writing love stories at a Bat-Obsessing Forum.With the leading characters being a reporter and a certain dark knight.If only Clark ready does know Bruce's secret identity.By the way, he doesn't.布鲁斯韦恩发现克拉克在哥谭观蝙学论坛上偷偷写小记者和蝙蝠侠的爱情故事。





	Gotham Bat-Watching Forum哥谭观蝙学论坛

番外 《哥谭观蝙学论坛》

《哥谭观蝙学论坛》，迷弟迷妹会员人数过百万，常年在线人数五位数，发出的帖子一刷新就被压到了十页后，是蝙蝠侠相关资源最集中，讨论交流最热烈的蝙蝠主题论坛。几个回帖数高达十万以上的置顶精华老帖常年占据首页，话题包括：《科学剖释蝙蝠装备构成和实战效果》，《带你走进蝙蝠内心——蝙蝠侠心理分析》，《蝙蝠侠与罗宾关系讨论：父子抑或主仆？》，《扑灭罪恶？吸引反派？》《以超英的地域意识解释为何蝙蝠侠是独行侠》，《蝙蝠家族实力排行榜，附数据实证》等等等等。

这一天，有人在名为《哥谭海滔滔》的口水专区，悄悄发布了一个新贴。

楼主 BISMYHERO（《哥谭夜未眠》版主/12级会员）

题目：男朋友因为我写的老爷同人而吃醋了！

内文：如题，交往前露珠的男朋友就知道露珠对老爷有好感了，但他是那种对蝙蝠侠敬谢不敏的哥谭人。昨天晚上他帮露珠看电邮的时候，看到了露珠写的第一人称蝙蝠侠同人。他把所有的txt都抄走带回家，然后就没跟露珠说过话了QAQ 

露珠的朋友都不知道露珠在粉蝙蝠侠，实在不知如何是好，只好来求助大家了！

1楼 沙发之王  
hero大大的帖子！沙发是我的！

2楼 抢沙发小能手  
如果哥抢到沙发了，无需惊讶，哥就是哥谭的江湖传说  
如果哪个混蛋抢了哥的沙发，请告诉他，哥要草死他，谁劝都不听！

3楼 今天hero大大更新了吗  
我来了！向hero大大表白！hero大大我爱你！

4楼 我爱蝙蝠爹  
看题目就举起了火把

5楼 我爱蝙蝠爸  
看题目就举起了火把+1

6楼 我爱蝙蝠崽  
看题目就举起了火把+10086

10楼 老爷求草窝  
没有男朋友又笔拙得写不出老爷同人的我，流下了悲伤的眼泪

28楼 至黑之夜  
楼主貌似很刁？发个求助帖也有粉丝追捧，不明觉厉

29楼 请喊我蝙蝠机  
楼上新人吧？坛子里达到十二级的会员就那么寥寥几个，连哥谭夜未眠的版主BISMYHERO也不认识？那几篇开山之作的蝙蝠侠百万字长篇都是出自他手，文笔上乘剧情精彩就不说了，关键是完全不觉得OOC，水到渠成的幸福结局，HERO大大就是咱们论坛的顶梁柱，老爷粉丝第一人！

45楼 请喊我蝙蝠车  
hero大大的侦探和冒险同人都好好看！但我还是最爱他的《我和蝙蝠有个约会》！哥谭小报的小记者夜夜追访蝙蝠侠，月下的浪漫故事！要是多一点H就更好了！

49楼 老爷我の嫁  
吾最喜《黑暗骑士归来》！老爷干翻那个外星人！

50楼 大都会小市民  
楼上是对我们大都会守护神有什么意见吗！

51楼 中城市中心  
楼上淡定 咱可以拉郎不接受撕逼啊

58楼 吃瓜群众  
看完楼上热心群众们的科普，相信大家都会和我有同感：对写了那么多巨作的hero大大来说，老爷当然比男票重要多了！男票吃醋咋办？甩了他再找一个能和你一起粉老爷的！最好是找个写手，互相投喂食粮！

59楼 吃派群众  
同意楼上！身为哥谭人居然不爱老爷，赶紧甩了得了！

65楼 小苏的爱国  
怒推双写手CP！要不要考虑一下专写蝙蝠家庭喜剧的@飞翔的大鸟 大鸟大大？听说他真人很帅哦！

66楼 爱国的小苏  
@专治不服 大大的故事也特别赞特别有真实感！就是题材偏了点，净写小二鸟力挽狂澜救老爷出绝境

67楼 欺凌单身狗是犯罪  
感觉被楼上和楼楼上的ID喂了一口狗粮  
既然楼主诚心诚意地发问了，我们该大发慈悲地回答，而不是给他介绍新男朋友啊

70楼 飞翔的大鸟（《月上哥谭港》版主/12级会员）  
大家别闹，蝙蝠侠不会希望他累得一对情侣分手的。  
虽然他也不喜欢咱们追星XD  
hero大大，给我们讲讲具体情况呗？  
@专治不服 来一起讨论讨论

71楼 我爱吃布丁（10级会员）  
骗人！蝙蝠侠总是打扰有情人约会！一点情趣都不懂！

73楼 专治不服（《人约韦恩塔》版主/12级会员）  
你可真是闲得慌啊傻吊

74楼 蝙蝠家万岁  
和两位大大合影！死而无憾了哈哈哈哈

74楼 一打香辣的熊猫  
不服大大嘴上毒，来得倒是挺快的嘛

75楼 BISMYHERO（《哥谭夜未眠》版主/12级会员）  
感谢飞翔的鸟兄！  
可我也不知道该从何说起_(:з」∠)_

76楼 BISMYHERO（《哥谭夜未眠》版主/12级会员）  
我考虑了一下，也许应该从我们的相识开始讲起  
为了方便理解，就将他称为W吧  
我和W因为背景差异，又不在一个城市，虽然工作上打过交道，但并没有深入交往  
W的年纪比我大一些  
那时候我有点儿偏见，觉得他个性轻浮又不务正业，家传的事业丢给外人打理，整天就懂得吃喝玩乐  
估计他也不太看得起我吧，打扮老土，第一次合作就讲错话，弄得场面挺尴尬  
后来会在一起，也是阴差阳错，或者说因缘际会，他发现了我是蝙蝠侠的粉丝，有了交流的话题。熟了以后，我才发现他不是我想象中的那种烂人  
最后就在一起了

78楼 请喊我蝙蝠机  
以大大创作的本事来说，你讲事情还挺糟糕的

79楼 请喊我蝙蝠车  
哈哈楼上直男不懂，大大是不好意思讲细♂节吧  
就我多年来细研hero大大感情文的经验来分析，这绝壁是炮友变情人梗啊

80楼 路人围观  
楼主的男票听起来风流又多金，该不会是妮妮？奥女王？

81楼 孔先生残忍地（5级会员）  
哈哈哈哈你还不如说是王总呢

82楼 这不是我的ID  
为什么没有人猜是布鲁西？楼主说的可是“对蝙蝠侠敬谢不敏的哥谭人W”，重点粗体“哥谭人”&“W”

84楼 嗬嗬  
哥谭不感冒蝙蝠侠的有钱公子哥儿多的是，金融街一捞一大把，用脚趾头想也不会是最有钱的那个啊！你以为随便上个论坛扯淡就能碰见布鲁西的男朋友还是个知名大大啊

85楼 围观群众  
从来请不到好保镖又怕死的窝囊废布鲁西总是被蝙蝠侠救，他投资正联都来不及了，恨不得蝙蝠侠无事不刻保护他，怎么可能对蝙蝠侠敬谢不敏呢

86楼 路人围观  
楼上说得好有道理，我居然无法反驳

90楼 专治不服（《人约韦恩塔》版主/12级会员）  
哈哈哈布鲁西怂货形象深入民心啊

95楼 飞翔的大鸟（《月上哥谭港》版主/12级会员）  
大大别管那些歪楼的，继续讲啊，  
根据你所说，你男票交往前就知道你是蝙蝠侠粉丝了，就算他个人不喜欢蝙蝠侠，哥谭的蝙蝠粉丝到处都是，他也应该习惯了吧，是不是有点小题大做了

99楼 BISMYHERO（《哥谭夜未眠》版主/12级会员）  
他倒不是不喜欢蝙蝠侠...我觉得，他是认为蝙蝠侠没什么大不了的，不值得我崇拜  
露珠花了很大功夫去纠正他这个错误的价值观！  
但他这个人，毛病不少，主要就是固执和占有欲强，特别容易吃醋，吃起醋来还蛮不讲理。易地而处，如果是我发现他瞒着我这么投入写同人，我也不会好受  
现在他发短信不回，电话不听，露珠要绝望了QAQ

101楼 请喊我蝙蝠机  
大大往好的一方面想，说不定他不是生气，是第一次看腐文看看入迷了哈哈哈

105楼 请喊我蝙蝠车  
对啊大大的文这么引人入胜，曲折动人，你男票肯定拜倒

106楼 罗宾鸟我の嫁  
写得越好就越生气吧哈哈

110楼 好人  
大家不要嘲笑楼主了，提点有建设性的意见啊  
比方说，大大可以写一篇蝙蝠侠X你男票的文，证明你对老爷的爱是超脱而没有私心的

110楼 楼上傻逼  
卧槽这是什么烂主意，两个心爱的人搞在一起，楼主还不得醋海翻江，吃双倍的醋啊

115楼 红侦探（《哥谭灯火处》版主/11级会员）  
诚恳建议楼主好好向男朋友解释，说开了就没事了

116楼 这不是我的ID  
解释什么？蝙蝠侠是我的白月光，我梦想中的情夫，你才是我的未来丈夫？

117楼 楼上傻逼  
听起来就浓浓的绿帽疑云，楼上不怀好意啊

120楼 科学的态度合理的怀疑  
楼主不是说男票醋劲大吗？会不会一个想不开找蝙蝠侠单挑去了 

121楼 嗬嗬  
呵呵 那楼主可以预备找下一个男票了

122楼 飞翔的大鸟（《月上哥谭港》版主/12级会员）  
楼上别胡说，蝙蝠侠不杀人的

123楼 I rule（《哥谭暗巷里》版主/10级会员）  
太作把自己作死了蝙蝠侠可不管

130楼 BISMYHERO（《哥谭夜未眠》版主/12级会员）  
刚刚收到了他的电邮，让我待会儿去他家吃晚饭，说有重要的事情跟我说  
怎么办怎么办  
现在已经开始紧张  
我有不好的预感_(:з」∠)_

131楼 吃瓜群众  
重要的事情？分手吗？

132楼 吃果观众  
呸呸呸 说不定是求婚呢

133楼 有话直说  
想得美，你发现你男票天天意淫另外一个男人，你会向他求婚？  
妥妥的分手

140楼 飞翔的大鸟（《月上哥谭港》版主/12级会员）  
你们不要再打击hero大大啦  
我相信大大和男票之间的感情

如果是求婚，皆大欢喜，你俩以后可以同萌蝙蝠侠  
如果是分手，你还可以考虑跟蝙蝠侠在一起不是么O(∩_∩)O~~

141楼 专治不服（《人约韦恩塔》版主/12级会员）  
听起来老蝙蝠成了备胎

142楼 I rule（《哥谭暗巷里》版主/10级会员）  
不许污蔑蝙蝠侠！

145楼 今天hero大大更新了吗  
hero大大别紧张，你带着手机直播饭局，我们给你支招！

...  
...  
...

458楼 BISMYHERO（《哥谭夜未眠》版主/12级会员）  
这么丰盛的菜，浪漫的布置，应该不是分手前奏，对吧？

572楼 BISMYHERO（《哥谭夜未眠》版主/12级会员）  
他一直在欲言又止地看着我，却不提我的同人文  
我的预感要成真了  
我带纸巾了吗？哭湿人家的餐巾似乎很不礼貌

687楼 BISMYHERO（《哥谭夜未眠》版主/12级会员）  
不，我不会哭的，你们说得对，男票没了就再找一个，女朋友也行，反正我要找一个和我一样迷蝙蝠侠的

952楼 BISMYHERO（《哥谭夜未眠》版主/12级会员）  
他要说了，我感觉到他已经酝酿得差不多，他马上就要开口了

1158楼 BISMYHERO（《哥谭夜未眠》版主/12级会员）  
就算我能找到一个和我一样迷蝙蝠侠的人，我也找不到一个让我这么喜欢的了  
我不能坐以待毙 我得告诉他 我爱他

1567楼 BISMYHERO（《哥谭夜未眠》版主/12级会员）  
我没有表白，抱歉让你们失望了，我还没开口，事情就有了...预料不到的发展

1864楼 BISMYHERO（《哥谭夜未眠》版主/12级会员）  
他说很喜欢我写的文？

2222楼 BISMYHERO（《哥谭夜未眠》版主/12级会员）  
蝙蝠洞？这是在跟我开玩笑吗？他在家里修了一个蝙蝠洞？我这么迷蝙蝠侠都没能干出这种事情来  
原来他才是他妈的蝙蝠侠最大的粉丝？！

3545楼 BISMYHERO（《哥谭夜未眠》版主/12级会员）  
我不能相信 这他妈的怎么可能？

【BISMYHERO的直播贴在两个小时内迅速建了数万楼，汹涌而至的围观人群挤爆了论坛伺服器】

【两个小时后，帖子因不明原因被删除】

【BISMYHERO没有完成直播就消失了，此后再也没有上线，广泛流传的阴谋论是BISMYHERO的男友是哥谭的变态杀人狂，将蝙蝠迷弟BISMYHERO引诱至家中残忍杀害再肢解弃尸哥谭海】

【知道事情内幕的数位资深版主给几个分析得层层是道疑幻疑真的帖子点了赞，原意是表扬其丰富的想象力，却被网友认定他们在默认】

【BISMYHERO的故事成为哥谭观蝙学论坛的又一传奇】


End file.
